Question: Stephanie buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$22$ before tax. The sales tax is $13\%$. What is the total price Stephanie pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${13\%} \times {$22} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{13}{100}$ which is also equal to $13 \div 100$ $13 \div 100 = 0.13$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.13} \times {$22} = {$2.86}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Stephanie paid. ${$2.86} + {$22.00} = $24.86$ Stephanie needs to pay $$24.86.$